goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:KingKool720/Caillou Declares War!
This movie is based upon All Star Rush and Sophie the Otter and her Friends and Family Demolish Doraland. Credit goes to Igor and Sophie. "Caillou Declares War!" is an upcoming project created by me. Users, cartoon or video game characters are welcome to join. Plot Caillou and Daillou are at it again. But this time, they are planning to destroy the AnimateCore, and without it, cartoons would be nothing. The plucky heroes, Eric, PC Guy, and their friends, only have 72 hours before the timer goes off. Will they make it - or is it "ka-boom" for them? Characters *Eric *PC Guy *Dallas *Kimberly *Joey *David *Oggy *Gumball *Darwin *Finn *Jake *Sophie the Otter *Baby Butter Otter *Jelly Otter *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Igor *Shauna *Mordecai *Rigby *Cuddles *Toothy *Toy Bonnie *Foxy (W.I.P.) Transcript sky is starry, and the sun has already set. It shows a cave and it cuts to the inside of it Caillou: '''Are you ready, brother? '''Daillou: '''I sure am. a TNT onto the core Setting up the bomb was easy as pie. '''Caillou: '''Mmm, pie. '''Daillou: '''The citizens of GoCity only have 3 days before the timer goes off. Anyway, let's get out of here before we get caught. '''Caillou: '''Got you covered. duo run off. The title of the special comes up on the screen for five seconds. Then, it cuts to the daytime '''Narrator: '''Ah, GoCity, where 1,134,256 people and creatures inhabit. As usual, we're gonna check up on Eric and PC Guy. shakes What was that? It must be me. Okay, let's see what you-know-who are doing. '''PC Guy: '''Hm, let's see what's happening today. a newspaper '''GoCity Daily Tree IMPORTANT: The End Is Near (We're Serious) The twins, Caillou and Daillou, strikes revenge at GoCity. The reason? "We get grounded a lot!" Caillou, the little snob shrieks. Recently, they resisted arrest, but what's worse is that the AnimateCore is shattering. Yup. Caillou and Daillou had just planted a very hazardous atomic bomb that is scheduled to explode in seventy-two hours - that's three days. Who will save us from this tragedy? Who will put an end to the two troublemakers? Why am I asking these questions? Executing Caillou and Daillou, healing the core, and stopping the bomb from going off will grant you 2 million dollars. Someone must go after them. We don't have a lot of time. 'PC Guy: 'in horror and panics GoCity is ruined! GoCity is ruined! 'Eric: '''Huh? What did you say?! '''PC Guy: '''Read this. I am not joking. Eric the newspaper. Eric screams '''Eric: 'cries No, it can't be!! I'm too young to die! 'PC Guy: '''That's it. I am so sick and tired of Caillou. I am going to call our friends, but first, we're gonna pack our stuff and warn mom and dad. They need to come along. and Eric go into their bedroom to pack their stuff '''Eric: 'Later... I'm done, now I'm gonna warn mom and dad. to their room MOM!! DAD!! 'Susan: '''What is it, darling? '''Paul: '''Whoa, is there anything wrong, Eric? '''Eric: '''Read this newspaper article. do. Paul gets really mad and rips it in half '''Paul: '''That's it, we're gonna track those two people down. Pack your stuff. '''Eric: '''We already did. We just have to dial up our friends. '''PC Guy: '''Like our school friends? '''Eric: '''Yeah. And some good users and other cartoon characters as well... '''Narrator: '''Later. '''PC Guy: 'rings Ooh, they're here! the door You all made it! Now, we need to catch a plane. 'Paul: '''I already scheduled a private jet for us. '''PC Guy: '''Okay. cuts to the gang inside a private jet. It takes off '''Eric: 'eyes AAAHHHH!!! eyes Are we dead? 'PC Guy: '''No, Eric. We're safe. '''Eric: '''Phew. '''PC Guy: '''So, guys, got any plans on how we are gonna defeat Caillou and Daillou? '''Blossom: '''My sisters and I can use our super powers. '''Oggy: '''Meow meow meow. (Translation: ''I will flyswat the living daylights out of them.) 'Foxy: '''I will hide behind a curtain and attack them. '''Toy Bonnie: '''Hide in their vent. '''Igor: '''This here is my AK-47. I will use it against them. '''Shauna: '''Don't aim it at me! '''Knuckles: '''Punch 'em 'til they bleed! '''Finn: '''Jake can handle it. '''Phineas: '''We can build an invention. '''Mordecai: '''Beat them at a video game. '''Sophie: '''Blast water at those brats with my paw! '''Baby Butter: '''Me squirt milkie at Cawwou! (Translation: ''I'll squirt milk at Caillou!) '''PC Guy: '''Good thinking, people. '''Eric: '''So, what now? I'm bored. '''PC Guy: '''I'm gonna play with this paddle ball. ball gives him a black eye Oh, the agony. laughs '''Narrator: '''Later that same evening. '''Toothy: '''I'm feeling a bit hungry. '''Cuddles: '''Yeah, I wonder what we're having. '''French Fry: '''Here you go, my lads. Have some of my homemade dinner sandwiches, along with a glass of milk. Category:Blog posts